The Outsiders A Different Point of View
by bookishgirl
Summary: What if Ponyboy, his brothers, and the gang all had another friend who moved away. What if she comes back right when things start to get crazy? Emma White has come back home and now we see The Outsiders from her point of view. Could there be love too?
1. Chapter 1

2 years. I can't believe it has been almost two years since I have been back. Two years from Tulsa, the neighborhood, and Oklahoma in general. I really did miss it. Even the whole Socs and Greasers feud, but not that part as much as the others. Greasers and Socs...for you that don't know, they are two class of people in Tulsa. The Socs are rich kids from the West side. Greasers is a name for the poor kids on the East side. That's where I'm from. I would be considered a Greaser. But I haven't stepped foot in that neighborhood in almost two years. What has changed? What's the same? My mother, Scarlett, packed up our beat up old Chevy, and took me on a cross country trip for two years. My mother didn't want to settle, she couldn't settle after losing her best friends. Mrs. Curtis and Mr. Curtis were killed in an auto accident almost two years ago. Scarlett couldn't handle it, she had to leave and keep moving. We never settled in one place longer than a month or two, maybe even 3. We left our whole life back in Tulsa. Scarlett hardly kept in contact with anyone from Tulsa unless it was absolutely necessary. Me, on the other hand, tried keeping contact but with the many times we moved it was very difficult. Finally, after almost two years I convinced my mother to move back home, to where we were our happiest. She relented after many discussions and pleadings. I was ecstatic! I would be able to see my grandparents and the seven boys I grew up with, whom I considered family for the most part. I was excited and nervous to see those boys. How would they think of me after almost two years? Of course there were numerous letters over those 2 years, and a few rare telephone calls, but mostly communication was difficultly limited. Would they hate me for not staying? For not keeping better communication with them? Would the Curtis' hate me for leaving in their time of need? I sincerely hoped and wished the Curtis' would hate me and, take me back in. I felt guilty for leaving in their time of need, but I needed to be there for my mother in her time of need too. Would they understand that? Would they forgive me? Oh, boy, did I hope so. Those boys were my life before I left. I guessed only time would tell me. So my mother and I packed our belongings into our same old beat up Chevy, that never seemed to die on us, and left from Boston, Massachusetts back home to Tulsa, Oklahoma. And on our journey, mom and I talked of home. What we missed. Who we missed. What we thought had changed or hopefully stayed the same. Our old neighborhood. The people we left and hoped that would still be there to welcome us back with open arms. And as the warm evening air swept through the open windows of our speeding car, I guessed, in time would our thoughts be answered and that our hearts would be full once again.

Driving into Tulsa city limits my anticipation was at its breaking point! I couldn't take it! As we entered our neighborhood we drove slowly, taking it all in. It still looked its old worn out self. We went past the park and its gurgling fountain, and past the vacant lot. On our way to our new house we passed Two-Bit Matthews home, I wanted mom to stop the car, and rush in to see him. But she kept driving, passing Johnny Cade's home. Then we rounded the corner, this is where my first home would be, right next door to the Curtis'. And as we drove near it, depression swelled up in me, knowing I wouldn't be living in my first real home. But my mother surprised me. She drove into the driveway parked the car and smiled as she climbed out of the car. I was sitting in the passenger seat shocked.

"Home." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that, Emma?" My mom asked.

"Oh, I just said home." I sheepishly. She just smiled at me, and came to my side of the car and pulled me out of the car.

"Come on, Em! We are home!" She practically shouted. She was absolutely extremely happy. I hadn't seen her smile so truly in months maybe years. I let her lead me to the house, still dazed. She pulled a key out of her purse and unlocked the house. She stepped in and I followed. I flicked the light switch by the door, and the lights came on. The house looked almost exactly the same as it did when we left. It even still had the markings of my height through out the years. We walked through the house looking at every room. Everything was the same after almost 2 years.

"I can't believe it. It's all the same!" Scarlett whispered to herself. I just smiled at her. After going through the house we decided to bring in our luggage and boxes. We didn't have much, after being the American gypsies for almost 2 years we learned to pack lightly. After the luggage and boxes were inside. We smiled at each other and my mom nodded her head to the left of the house where the Curtis' house was. I nodded my head and we ran from the house out of our gate and stopping at the Curtis' front gate. I stood their transfixed. The house hadn't changed in two years. Still the off-white paint and sagging porch steps. I nudged my mother lightly, she turned to me with a smile on her face. She took my hand and opened the front gate. We walked up the front porch. Scarlett turned to me,

"You know it is a Wednesday so none of them may be home, and I don't want you to build up your hope that they are going to be behind this door right this minute." my mother told me in a hushed tone. I nodded.

"I know. Lets just knock and see?" I asked. I knocked three loud times. No one answered. I was disappointed, but I knew they would be home soon. I half-heartedly smiled at my mom as I pulled her back out the gate. We walked the short length to our front gate and into the house. My mother hates a messy chaotic house, as soon as we walked in the house she was in cleaning mode. She wanted me out of the way, so she could clean and organize as she pleased. And she found her way to get me out of the house.

"Emma will you take this 10 and go down the street to the DX and buy some milk, bread, and Coke-Cola, for me please." she handed me the 10.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." I took the 10 and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and walked out the door. The DX wasn't that far away, maybe a block or two, but I liked walking and seeing the neighborhood again.

I was almost in front of the DX when I saw him. I stopped and just stared, trying to see the difference of him. He looked older, some what worn out, like he had been working all the time. Darry. Darry was walking to his truck when I saw him. He was almost to the door when I found my voice.

"Darry! Darry!" I yelled, running across the street. He looked up and his jaw dropped. He did a double take.

"Emma? Emma?! _Emma!" _ He walked around the front of his truck and I threw myself into his arms when I reached him. He hugged me tight, pulling me off the ground, and cracking my back. "Emma. Emma what are you doing here? Last I heard you and Scarlett were in Boston." he put me back on the ground, and looked at me from head to toe. And he smiled.

"We're back! I finally convinced her to come home and she did! I'm so happy to see you Darry! I missed you all so much!" I gushed. "How are you? How's Soda and Ponyboy?" He chuckled.

"We are-" he started but was interrupted by

"Emmy, Emmy, where's my penny." a sweet voice sang, our little inside joke, in shock. I spun around with a huge goofy smile on my face. And there he was the first boy I ever liked and the one still gave me butterflies in my stomach after all these years. Standing there with his tan face, arms, and golden hair, was Sodapop Curtis. His face was full of shock, amusement, and happiness. He was standing in the middle of the road with his best friend Steve Randle, who just seemed shocked. Then Soda grinned, and I couldn't help it, I flew across the street and into his arms. He held me tight lifting me off the ground and spinning me, until I was giggly. He set me down and just held me. My forehead to his neck and his cheek on the top of my head. He stroked my dark red unruly curls, then whispered in my ear,

"You always had the most beautiful laugh." I blushed.

"Thank you." I whispered. He held me a little longer, then released me. He looked me up and down, and I did the same to him. He became even more beautiful. He was tall, filled out, and dark brown eyes. I smiled. I turned to Steve to find him staring.

"Steve! Come here. How are you?" I walked to him and pulled him into a short hug and looked at him. Steve and I weren't as close I was with Soda or Pony. The Curtis brothers I knew since birth, giving our parents were best friends. Steve just smiled. I turned back to Soda.

"How are you?" He smiled, a little twinkle in his eye.

"I've been doing good. I've been working full time here at the DX. Other than that nothing is going on." That smile didn't leave his face for one second, and mine probably didn't either.

"Emma, I have to leave for work, but come by the house later and see us. Bring your mom with." Darry interrupted. "Where are you guys living now?" I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Right next door." I said. Darry looked confused.

"To who?" I giggled slightly.

"Oh, to these brothers by the last name Curtis. Have you ever heard of them." I asked him sarcastically.

"OH! Yes, we've heard of them. I've heard it said that the middle brother is particularly the most handsome out of the three." Soda said with enthusiasm. We all laughed. "I can't believe you're living next door again!" Soda squealed.

"That's great. Where you belong." Darry said seriously. He came over and pulled me into another tight hug and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see later, Emmy." and he walked to the truck, climbing in, and turned it on. He waved as he drove away. When the truck was gone, Soda pounced. Pulling me into another hug and dragging me into the DX. Once inside Soda was asking questions about the past two years.

"Why did you two come back? I thought you were in Boston." he asked.

"Well we came back..." I stuttered. "Really it was me who wanted to come back. I begged mom come back with me too. I wanted to come back all two years, but I didn't actually start asking until about six or seven months ago." I looked down at the counter, fiddling with the lighters on sale. "It took basically all those months to finally convince her that we are the most happiest and comfortable here. With our friends and family." I said all in one breath. I looked up to see both Steve and Soda looking at me. Steve still with a shocked face, and Soda with an awed look.

"Man, your mother is one stubborn woman!" Steve said, as he walked out to the garage. I chuckled at his response. He didn't know the half of it.

"You really loves us, huh?" Soda asked, moving to stock the shelves of the store. I blushed as he turned his back to me.

"Yep, we do." I said breathlessly. Soda turned and smirked at me.

"I take your breath away, don't I?" he laughed, and turned away walking down the next aisle.

"You have no idea." I whispered to myself. "So, Soda how has life been for you these past two years." I put lightly. He continued stocking shelves, not looking at me.

"It's been okay..." he paused. "Of course, it was hard after mom and dad died, but...we got through it. I've been working here full time to help Darry out. He works two jobs, as it is." I gave him a confused look.

"Full time? What about school Soda?" I always held school high on priorities list, so did my mother.

"Well, Em, I dropped out. I wasn't passing anything except P.E., and mechanics. So what was the point? Why go to school, where I'm not good at anything, when I could work and help Darry?" he continued stocking shelves.

"Oh."

"Emma I know your thoughts on education, please don't judge me. I already get it from Ponyboy."

"Of course. Who am I to judge? I just got here, I'm surprised you even want to talk to me." I said slowly. Then I heard a slam. Soda slammed a jug of engine oil on the shelf. I looked up to meet his fiery gaze.

"What is that suppose to mean, Emma? Why shouldn't I want to talk to you?!" he shouted at me. He walked across the aisle to where I was standing leaning up against the counter. "Tell me, why shouldn't I want to talk to my best friend, who I haven't seen in two years? Tell me!" he put his hands on the counter next to my arms, keeping me right in front of him, with no chance of escape. I always hated it when he yelled. It wasn't Soda, he wasn't a yeller. He laughed and made you happy when you were sad, he wasn't an angry sort. But he was suppose to be angry. He was suppose to ignore me! He wasn't suppose to be here begging me to tell him why he should be angry with me!

"I'm not your best friend! Steve is! I'm just the little tag-along girl you had to bring along because our parents are best friends!" I yelled. "You are suppose to ignore me! Yell at me! Hate me! You should know why! You probably already do know why!" I yelled at him, feeling the tears brim. How stupid could he be? He looked at me with wide shocked eyes. He shook his head violently.

"No! No! Don't you dare blame yourself! Don't you dare think you were a bad friend! That you just left me when I needed you! Of course, I needed you! But I was pushing you away! Don't you remember that? I didn't want to see you! I didn't want to see you or Scarlett! She was my parent's best friend, and you her daughter, my best friend! It was just to much! I pushed you away! And I regretted it every single day you were gone!" he yelled, putting his hands on my arms and shaking me gently. The tears were flowing now, down my face, making a mess.

"Don't say that! Don't say that!" I yelled in his face. "I'm a horrible friend! Yes, I remember, because it hurt so bad, you not wanting me to help you! Even though you were pushing me away I should have been there, no matter what! I should have pulled you to me, instead of letting you push me away! I should have made mom stay. But." A sob got to me. I put my hands on his waist. "But that was her way to heal. She...she had to get away from the memories...to move on, or she may have never been able too" I looked up at him. His brown eyes wide and sad. He was panting, searching for something to say. Not finding anything he pulled me into another hug. I finally let the sob take over. I sobbed into his chest soaking his shirt. He held me, stroking my hair, telling me everything would be okay, that I was back, everything would be better. After who knows how long the tears stopped. I pulled back, turning to go down the aisle.

"I...well Scarlett needs some bread, and milk." I grabbed a loaf of bread and turned down the next aisle looking for Coke-Cola. I grabbed four bottles for now. I walked to the counter, and found Soda with a carton of milk, waiting for me. I set my purchases on the counter for him to ring up. He walked around the counter to the register. I gave him my 10 and he gave me my change. He put my purchases into a paper bag and sat it on the counter. Staring at the counter I said,

"Well, I should go. Mom will be wondering where I got too." I grabbed my bag.

"Wait. I'll walk you. Its getting dark, and its time to close up here anyway." Soda said. He walked to the door of the garage and told something to Steve. He came back and locked up the cash register, and walked around the counter to me.

"Steve will close up. He'll follow in a minute." We walked to the door, Soda opening it for me. The sun was starting to sink, as we walked through the warm evening air.

We were halfway down the block when Steve showed up.

"Hey! Where are we going?" he asked breathlessly. I just shrugged.

"Walking Emma home" Soda said. We walked in silence for another half block, when we heard a commotion down the street. Someone was on the ground with five huge burly boys, dressed in madras, surrounding this tiny figure. Suddenly Darry was there and the Socs scrambled to their Corvair. As the Corvair sped off Steve ran after it meeting up with another three boys, hurling rocks and shouting at the Socs' car, Soda ran to the figure next to Darry. That's when I realized it was Ponyboy on the ground. I froze and felt my stomach drop. Why would the Socs want to jump an innocent 14-year-old boy like Ponyboy? What did he ever do to them? What did us, Greasers, do to get beatings from the Socs? By the time I finally got out of my phase the other four boys were surrounding the Curtis'. I could only guess who those boys were. The gang. I froze once again. What was I going to do? Should I leave and go home? But I wanted to know how Ponyboy was. My decision was made for me, though.

"Emma? Where are you?" Soda called. I took a deep breath, it didn't help.

"Soda have you gone crazy?! Emma isn't here! She's gone remember? In stupid Boston!" Ponyboy said shakily, but with some bitterness to his voice. I felt a stab at my heart. One Curtis wouldn't forgive yet, I assumed. Soda just ignored him, and called again.

"Emma?!" he nearly shouted.

"I, I'm...here, Soda." I said timidly. I shifted my bag awkwardly as everyone turned their heads toward me. I shuffled my feet, feeling a blush come to my face.

"Emma?" Two-Bit asked. He looked astonished but happy.

"Yes, Two-Bit?" He just laughed and loped over to me, taking my bag out of my hands, setting it on the ground, and pulling me into a tight hug, lifting me off the ground. I giggled slightly as he put me back on the ground. "How are you?"

He laughed again. "I'm doing good, Em! Drinkin', Smokin', chasing the ladies. You know me! Haven't change at all." I grinned at him. Glad that Two-Bit was still himself and rusty colored side-burns and all. Behind Two-Bit, Dally Winston was grinning at me. I grinned back at him. Thinking how much I missed these boys. They were the brothers I never had. With a neighborhood like ours, you were bound to end up with a gang of tight-knit friends, and mine just happen to be boys. Two-Bit grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to my friends. Dally, too, pulled me into a hug, his lingering longer.

"My kid sister has come back home, has she?" he grinned at me. I smiled.

"Yep, she has." I answered quietly. "How are you Dally?" His answer was just a grin and a wink. I shook my head at him, turning to Johnny Cade. I smiled at him, getting a tiny smile out of him. Johnny has always been quiet, and lost looking, but now he seemed nervous, on edge, suspicious of everything. I pulled him into a gentle embrace, he seemed so fragile to me.

"I've missed my favorite flavor." I whispered into his ear. I listened to his quiet shout of laughter.

"Johnnycake." he whispered back. We both giggled at our secret inside joke. "I've missed you too, Emmy." I squeezed him gently and pulled back, surveying him. He's tiny, looking more like fourteen then sixteen. Ponyboy was next to Soda, looking more like sixteen then Johnny. I swallowed.

"Hi, Ponyboy." I said quietly. He looked at me with a white face.

"Hey, Emma." he replied. He moved forward and pulled me gruffly into a hug. "How are you?" he asked. I laughed. I wasn't the one who just got mugged.

"I'm good, Pony. I missed you." I pulled away, surveying him. "Now, how are you?" He seemed fine except for the cut below his chin, but he was still shaky.

"I'm fine."he said quietly. "I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally" he asked.

"Good Behavior. Got off early." Dally lit a cigarette and handed it to Johnny. Everyone sat down to have a smoke. I walked over to my bag, coming back, I leaned against a street building, awkwardly, behind them. Ponyboy's trembling stopped and his color came back while he smoked.

"Nice-lookin' bruise you got there, kid." Two-Bit said to Pony with a cocked eyebrow. Ponyboy touched his cheek lightly.

"Really?" he asked.

Two-Bit nodded at him. "Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough." I shook my head, suppressing a smile. Boys and looking tough, I thought.

Steve flicked his ashes at Pony. "What were you doin', walkin' by your lonesome?" Leave it to Steve to try and get Pony into trouble. I never understood what Steve's problem was with Ponyboy.

"I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think..."

"You don't ever think," Darry interrupted. "not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think in school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head fro common sense? No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade." Sometimes Darry can seem harsh to Ponyboy, I know I have no where to say that, being an only child. But couldn't he lay off sometimes? Ponyboy is super smart, but can be a bit sensitive to things. Then Soda was glaring at him, I almost started laughing out right.

"Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes to go to movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons." Soda was sweet when he wanted to be. I sighed thinking I should be heading home. It seems they had already forgotten about me. Did it take them this fast to forget about me when I left? I knew I was invisible to most. But to them? Was I really that invisible? I sighed again.

"When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you- kid brother." Darry said impatiently. I smiled. He laid off on Pony.

"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said. "Any of us will." Aww. I thought, when did these boys get so sweet?! I laughed at myself in my head.

"Speakin' of movies" Dally yawned. "I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"

Steve shook his head. "Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game." My heart lurched. Sandy and Evie? Who are they? Maybe just friends I reasoned. I suddenly felt sick, like I wanted to crawl up in a ball and hide under my blanket. Why did I want to cry? Why did I feel this way? I didn't have feelings for Soda anymore. It was just a crush. Was it? Of course, Soda would have a girlfriend. I mean, look at him! Yes, of course he should have one. I reasoned with myself. Then why did I feel this way? Like...I just wanted to slug that girl in the face? Why did I feel...betrayed? As I thought this over I didn't hear someone questioning me.

"Emma? Em?" Dally called.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." the boys snickered at me. "What did you want?"

"Were goin' down to the Night Double, you wanna come?" Dally asked.

"Oh, sure. I'll see if I can. I probably can." I mumbled. "Do any of you know what time it is?" Darry looked down at his wrist watch.

"Almost nine." Darry said. I bit my lip. Pondering whether I should leave them or stay and wait until they decided to leave. Taking in my lip biting, Darry smiled. "What's the matter, Em?"

"Nothing, Darry." I mumbled looking the sidewalk, I heard some more snickering. "What?"

"Nothin', it's just you're so easy to read. You're like a open book." Soda smirked. I glared at him and stuck my chin in the air, causing more laughter.

"Shut up, Sodapop." he laughed again. Now I was starting to get really annoyed. What was so funny?

"Emma, what's the matter." Soda asked softly. I stared up at him, meeting his gaze, and holding it.

"Nothing, I just don't want Scarlett to be worried about me." I told him softly. He smiled. Then suddenly Two-Bit shot up in the air.

"Scarlett?! She's here?" he spluttered. Now I laughed out loud, shrieking more like it, along with the others.

Through my laughter, "I almost forgot you had a thing for my mom!" Two-Bit just smiled wider and nodded his head. Two-Bit never got embarrassed.

"What are we doing here?! Let's go! Where are you two living now?" he babbled. I just laughed harder, I couldn't answer him.

"They're living next to us." Soda answered him, with, was that a twinkle in his eye? Ponyboy smiled wider,

"You are living next door again? That's great! It'll be like before!" he laughed. I laughed along with him as Two-Bit led the way to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

As Two-Bit led the way, I lagged behind to watch them. They all seemed excited, even Johnny was smiling. I always knew they all had this _thing _for my mom, which personally I thought was creepy. But what do you expect when you have a beautiful mother and 7 boys as friends? I watch them laugh and joke with each other. Play fighting with each other, excited. I'd been unusually quiet and no one seemed to notice except Soda, of course.

"Hey." he whispered as we walked behind the rest, into the dieing sunlight.

"Hi."

"Why so quiet?" he asked with smile

"No reason. Just watching."

"Watching what?"

"You all. Just trying to see the differences from when I left." I laughed softly, so did he. "So, who are these Sandy and Evie girls?" I asked slyly. He smiled and sighed.

"Sandy is my girl. Evie is Steve's." he said happily. I frowned.

"You're in love." it was a statement not a question.

He smiled again. "Yes, I am." I sighed sadly.

"Well...good for you Soda." I whispered. We neared my home. Quietly I opened the gate and the boys filed in after me. We walked up the porch steps as quietly as we could, then I opened the door, sticking my head.

"Mom? Mom?" I called.

"Yes, dear?" she called back.

"Where are you?"

"In the kitchen. Where have you been?" I walked through the door, motioning for the boys to stay quiet, and grinned at them.

"Oh, well, Mom I was distracted by these 7 Greasers, so annoying they are."

"Are you okay?" she sounded concerned.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine." I said walking threw the living room to the kitchen entrance. "Actually I brought along a surprise." And all 8 of us walked in the kitchen. I moved to the counter hopping on it, fast, to avoid the hugs that were to come. Scarlett looked up and saw 7 young men standing in her doorway, 3 she's known since their birth, and she shrieked. She jumped up from her spot on the ground, scrubbing the floor. I laughed. Two-Bit was to her first, elbowing his way through. He grinned at her.

"Oh, Keith!" my mother squealed. She's the only one who actually uses his real name. Everyone laughed as he hugged her tight. Two-Bit sure did like his blondes, especially my mother. My mother was a 5 foot 8 blonde with big boobs and soft hair. She was young looking. She was forty-two with the figure of a twenty-five year old. People didn't see are resemblances until you really looked at us. My mother was a curly blonde blue-eyed woman and I was dark curly redhead with peachy tan skin, green eyed 16 year old. Ironic, considering my mother's name is Scarlett, most people think of a redhead when you hear that name, and a blonde when you think of the name Emma.

I looked more like my father, Robert, he had straight red hair and green eyes. He died when I was 10. He died of a heart attack. 35 seems young to die of a heart attack.

"Keith, how are you? How's your mother and sister? Ooh, it's so nice to see you all!" she squealed. She pulled away from Two-Bit, let go reluctantly. I grinned at the scene. My mother scooped up Ponyboy next. She squeezed him tight, whispering in his ear. He smiled sheepishly at her and squeezed her one more time before letting go. Dally was the next to get a hug. He smiled at her. She smiled back softly, motherly. Dally always did need a mother. Soda came to lean on the counter next to where I sat on top of it, he leaned on my leg, my skin burning at his touch, sending tingles up and down my leg. I blushed. We watched the others get their reunion. Steve was next for a hug.

"Steve, how are you?" my mother asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, Scarlett." he said. They let go and mom looked up at Darry. She pulled him into a tight hug, holding onto him. Then I heard her whisper,

"You look so much like him." he nodded. "Darry, how are things, really? Are you having difficulties?" my mother the worrier.

"No. We are fine" he whispered back, so quietly I'm not sure if I heard him correctly.

"Well, if you ever need any help just ask." she vowed. He just nodded. They held each other a few more minutes and he pulled back, backing to the counter on the other side of me. Scarlett turned towards us, her eyes on Soda.

"Pepsi-Cola." she murmured, using Mr. Curtis' nickname for his son.

"Coke-a-Cola" I whispered remembering when I'd call him that after his dad called him Pepsi-Cola. It was my nickname for him, well, at least I'd like to think so, I'm the only one who calls him that, as far as I know. Soda heard me and smiled at me, squeezing my knee before walking to my mother. They embraced. I knew without even having to hear,

"You look like your mother." she whispered to him.

"Yes, I've heard." he whispered back, smiling. Darry slipped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing them gently. He whispered

"It's nice seeing you back."

"It is nice. I missed you all." I whispered back. Scarlett and Soda broke from their embrace and turned to look at us.

"Emmy, Emmy, where's my penny." Soda sang, grinning at me. I groaned and Darry and my mother laughed. Soda came back to the counter leaning on my legs.

"I never got what that was about?" Pony asked. I laughed.

"It's an inside joke, Pony." Soda smirked. My mother laughed.

"No, it's not a joke. It's just, Soda has always been protective of his money." my mother said, as we laughed. Pony gave us a puzzled look.

"How old were you guys when he said it?" my mom asked. I glanced at Soda, meeting his eye. Thinking about that day a long time ago.

"I was 8 so Soda had to be 5 and Emma 4."Darry informed us.

"Ahh. So we were at your house and these three," my mother nodded her head at me, Soda, and Darry. "Were playing in the living room while your parents, Robert, and I were in the kitchen playing cards. Suddenly we here this shouting coming from Soda. 'Emmy, Emmy, where's my penny?!'." Mom says in a perfect imitation of little Soda's voice. "We get up and come to the living room to see what's going on. So, Soda and Emma are standing in the middle of the living room with a pile of pennies to each themselves in front of them. But Soda's was considerably smaller. Soda's wailing about his pennies, Emma's just staring at him about to cry, and Darry is on the floor in front on them looking like he's trying not to laugh. Then-"

"Then two huge fat tears fall from Emma's eyes," Darry interrupted. "and she yells 'I dind't steal your pewnies!' with a huge pout on her lips. Soda is still yelling and she gets angry. So she bends down picks up her own pennies and throws them all in Soda's face and runs out the front door." Everyone is laughing by now. "Then you see realization dawn on Soda's face and he comes and kicks me in the knee and says, 'That wasn't very nice Darry!' and he stomps out the door to Emma. After that I don't know what he says." Darry ends his story looking expectantly at me. I grin, embarrassed now I have to tell the story.

"So, I ran outside and sat in the corner by the gate looking at the lilies your mom had planted there." I murmured remembering clearly what happened, and smiled. "I was sitting my back to the door and I was crying, so I didn't hear him come out. He sits down beside me and puts his arm around my shoulder," I tapped my shoulder lightly. "and pulls me into a hug letting me cry. And says 'I'm sorry Emmy! It was all Darry! But I shouldn't have yelled at you first!'. And we sit there until I stop crying. I let go when I'm done." I stopped and turned to Soda grinning at him. "And what did I say next, Soda?"

He flushed slightly. "She said 'You are the worstest best friend, Soda! You have a ugly dodo face!'" Roars of laughter there. "I nodded to her agreeing. Then she asked, 'Did you kick him?' and I smiled at her, 'Right in the knee!'" I laughed and he grinned at me. I looked around seeing everyone laughing and happy at this stupid little time in our long friendship. We all sighed lost in thought of our memories, smiling at them. Then Two-Bit burst out,

"Do you remember that one time at the Nightly Double when we found that bra..." then a whole babble of long lost stories started forming up until it was too late to talk anymore, and I was slumped over leaning on Soda, about to fall asleep.

"Em, wake up." Soda whispered softly into my ear. I grunted. I was comfortable not intent on moving. Leaning up against something warm, solid, but soft. He shook me gently. But I didn't budge.

"No..." I yawned. "Go, away." I snuggled up against the warm object. He chuckled. I could feel something vibrating, like laughing. _What the heck?_

"How can I go away when I'm practically keeping you from falling off your face." he laughed some more.

"You've gone mad, Soda!" I said groggily. "What the heck are yo talking about?" He laughed even more, harder. The vibrating continued.

"Emma, open your eyes!"

"Oh, my God, Soda! I'm trying to sleep!" I screamed. But opened my eyes, and found myself in the same position, on top of the counter, but with me slumped over on Soda. _Oh...so that's what's so_ _nice and warm, and...soft. What the heck is going on?!_ These feelings just kept pouring on me out of nowhere. And those thoughts startled me almost sending me off the counter on the floor face first. "Oh, God! What the heck? Why didn't you wake me up, before I almost fall on my face?!" I exclaimed. Soda just laughed harder. _What's with everyone laughing at me today?! _

"Okay, here, let me help you down." Soda grabbed my hand, I felt my hand tingle. _God, what's with the tingles._ I stumbled off the counter still half asleep. I heard the tired laughter as he led me to my room.

"What? But-" another yawn. "But...everyone is still laughing. I want to go back there." I whined, trying to turn around. But Soda wrapped his arm around my waist dragging me to my room at the far end of the house. I whined some more through my yawns.

"No, Emma! You, were dead asleep. You need to go to bed." he told.

I nodded, yawning some more. "Yeah, sure, s'right." letting my head fall on his shoulder. He opened my bedroom door and led me to my bed, where Scarlett must have put the sheets on it. I pulled away from Soda, stretched and yawned. I kicked off my shoes, tore off my sweatshirt, and jumped into my bed. I crawled under the covers. Soda came up the side of my bed, and tucking me into bed, and he kissed my forehead, I could feel the warmth from the spot where he kissed me.

"Goodnight, Emmy." Soda whispered, brushing his hand over my forehead into my hair. I was so gone, I didn't even blush, _surprising_. He turned around and tiptoed out of my room closing the door, and blocking the sound of laughter from the kitchen. As I drifted off to sleep with images of my friends and especially Soda, floated clearly threw my mind. _What's with all the affection? _Was the last thought before I fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders only my characters

A.N.: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But thank you to all of you out there who reviewed, I really appreciate them. And when you come to the part about Emma's outfit, don't be mad if it's wrong for that era! I don't know what they wore in the early 60's. And also you must remember Emma is the girl who grew up with 7 guys. She runs around, and plays football with them, she isn't the type of girl to sit around and paint her nails and gossip all night every night. But if any of you know what girls wore causally in the early 60's in Oklahoma, please tell me! Thank you again! Review please!

The next day I woke up late. I climbed out of bed, feeling a tingling in my hand from my dream. But I couldn't remember what the dream was about. I just shook my head, trying to clear the tingles away. I walked slowly to the kitchen. I found my mother sitting at our table having eggs and coffee. I yawned and stretched, then crossed to the table flopping unceremoniously into a chair.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Scarlett chirped happily, loudly. I grimaced at her loud voice.

"Morning. What time is it?" I yawned. Scarlett gracefully stood from her chair and started making me my sunny-side up eggs. _Why couldn't I be graceful like that?_

"Almost 12:30." she replied, cracking an egg into a pan. _When did she get eggs?_

"Wow. Really?" I yawned again._ God, what's with the yawning? _"When did you get eggs?" I asked her.

"Oh, I was up early, so I decided to go grocery shopping. And I saw Soda and Darry leaving for work. They told me Ponyboy and Johnny were meeting Dally around noon. They'd be down at The Dingo, I spect." she handed me a plate of eggs, and set a mug of coffee in front of me. I took a swig of the coffee and coughed.

"Pass me the sugar and milk, please?" she passed me what I asked. She sat back in her chair as graceful as ever.

"Are you going to meet up with the boys?" she asked, curious.

"Yeah. Probably. They're going to the Nightly Double. Well, Darry isn't he has to work. God only knows what Two-Bit is doing." I laughed at that.

"What about Soda?" my mother asked lightly, trying to be casual. _What was that tone for?_

I blushed lightly, "Umm, I think he's going to the game with Steve, and Evie, and some Sandy girl." I tried to put casually, but probably sounding bitter to her. Her eyebrows rose at my tone.

"Who are these girls?" she asked, sounding overprotective all of sudden.

"Evie is Steve's girlfriend, and Sandy...is, well, she is Soda's girlfriend." I choked out. "He loves her." I added darkly. I started eating my eggs hurriedly. She smiled at my tone, but said nothing.

"Do you want me to drop you off at The Dingo when I go see your grandparents?" mom asked.

"No thanks. I think I'll just walk." I mumbled threw my food.

"Okay, then since you're up I think I'll leave." She stood, gracefully from her chair. _Rub it in, why don't you, Scarlett? Rub the gracefulness in your clumsy daughter's face! _She leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Bye, I'll see you later. Just call me at your grandparent's house if you need me, or here. I don't know where else I'll be. Love you." she called as she walked towards the door.

"Bye. Love you, too. Tell them I say hi." I shouted after her. I sat quietly listening as the Chevy started and sped out of the drive way, away from it's proper home.

I sat at the kitchen table looking out the window, chin in hand. I stared at the off white house next door. Memories of that house danced past my mind's eye. I smiled when I saw the lilies blooming in the front yard of the Curtis' home.I sighed and stood up stumbling slightly over the chair's leg. I grimaced at the offending chair and walked slowly to the kitchen sink, dumping my plate and cup into it. I turned and walked down the hall leading to the bathroom. I stopped at the closet and found her mother put the towels away already. O grabbed one and headed to the bathroom, where I took a long hot shower. Later I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel it around my soaked body. I hurried to my room and sifted through a suitcase. I found an old t-shirt of I cousins and a pair of cut off jean shorts. I pulled them on, knowing I'd be getting curious stares. But I was most comfortable in this outfit, and also there were many girls who wore the same thing back in Boston, it was just new. I lay down on her bed, trying to think of something to do. I didn't want to The Dingo, just yet. Just then I heard a truck pull in next door. I turned on my side and looked out my window to see Soda stepping out of the truck. I sighed. And heaved myself off my bed and yelled out my open window,

"Sodapop Curtis, what are you doing home during the middle of a work day?!" I grinned.

He grinned,

"What are you doing home by yourself? Shouldn't you be out with all your friends?!" he yelled back at me. I laughed and sat down on my window seat.

"I don't have a lot of friends. Remember that, Soda?" I sighed. He smiled a sad smile.

"Well, come on over. I am your friend, you know." I smiled. I stood and grabbed my faded black converse and ran out the room, tripping down the front steps landing on my side. I picked myself up and laughed. I walked out our front gate, walking the couple of feet to the Curtis' front gate, closing it and walked up the sagging porch. I walked through the door.

"Soda?" I called.

"Kitchen." he yelled back. I threw my shoes on the couch as I walked to the kitchen. I hopped up the counter pulling my legs under me, Indian style. "Hey you. What's goin' on?"

"Nothin'. I just woke up a couple of hours ago." I responded. "Why aren't you at work?" I asked him as he walked to the fridge, digging through the freezer for something.

"I'm here on lunch break." he answered, pulling out a something wrapped. "Yes, it's not frozen yet." he unwrapped a chocolate cake. He broke off a piece and handed it to me. I took a bite.

"Ugh. Soda how many times do I have to tell you to go easy on the chocolate?!" I laughed. Soda always put to much chocolate in his cake, but that's how he liked it. Darry made the best chocolate cake. Soda just laughed.

"How do you know I made it?" he cocked an eyebrow. I burst out laughing.

"When did you learn to do that?" I pointed at his cocked eyebrow, as far as I knew only Two-Bit and I knew how to do it.

"God, I finally learned how to do it last summer!" he laughed. I smiled sadly. _How many things did I miss? What did they finally learn and accomplish when I was gone? _I sighed and ate some more of my cake. "What are you going to do today?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going go meet up with Dally, Johnny, and Pony at The Dingo. Then probably head out to the Nightly Double after." I listed.

"That sounds like fun." he said.

"Have you seen Lily around lately?" I asked him about my best friend who is a girl, Lily Matthews, Two-Bit's little sister. He shook his head.

"No I haven't. She doesn't really hang around us anymore. Since you left, really." Soda took a bite of his cake. "I saw Chloe today, though." I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Where?" I asked.

"The DX, she was filling her car up. I asked her if she saw you yet and she looked at me like I gone crazy." he laughed. So did I.

"Mom, just went to see my grandparents right before you got here. What time is it?"

Soda looked at the clock hanging over the kitchen table.

"Uh, about 1:15."

"Hmm. Do you think the boys are at The Dingo, yet?" I asked him

"Yeah."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna head over there. But I think I might stop by Lily's first." A smile spread over my face thinking about seeing Lily. Soda smiled too, rewrapping the rest of the cake and shoving it back into the freezer.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to the DX. I left Steve to tend for himself." he laughed. "Do you want a ride?" he asked me.

"Nah," I hopped off the counter. "I'm gonna walk. It's not that far." I smoothed my shirt looking up to see Soda's eyes slide over my outfit, I smiled.

"I like your outfit, Em." I laughed.

"Yeah, I gotta wear something comfortable to keep up with you boys." We laughed. I walked to the living room, sitting on the couch, and pulling on my converse. When done I looked up and found Soda staring at me. He realized what he was doing and shook his head, as if clearing something from his mind. I stood from the couch and followed Soda out the front door. We walked to the sidewalk, out to his truck, in silence.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later. Have fun at the game." I said quietly reaching out to give him a hug, then the swarm of tingles set off. _What's with these darn tingles?! _I heard him sigh, and pulled away.

"Thanks, you have fun too." he smiled and playfully pushed his fist to my chin, I grinned back at him, as he climbed into the truck. I waved as he drove away. I turned down the street and walked two blocks east. As I walked I observed the neighborhood. It hadn't changed at all. It was still pretty worn down. I turned left on Cherry Lane and walked to the small yellow house with lilies and tulips were sprouting. I walked up to the gate and stopped. My eyes swept over the house. It was still a chipped yellow and white door. Nothing on the outside changed. There was even still the swing hanging from the tree in the front yard. This part of the neighborhood had more lawns and trees then other parts of the East side. I opened the gate and walked up the sidewalk. I knocked on the white door, waiting. Then I heard footsteps from inside. Excitement and nervousness bubbled up inside of me. How would she react when she sees me? The door opened and a women around 42. She looked down at me with shock written all over her face.

"Emma! Oh, my God! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Boston!" She threw her arms around me holding me tight. She let go of me and looked me up and down. "You look beautiful! How are you?"

I laughed. "I'm doing great Jackie! How are you?" I asked her

"Oh, work, work, and work. But other than that we are doing good, and afloat." she smiled. "When did you get back?"

"Oh, we got in late afternoon yesterday." She smiled. "I was wondering if Lily was here, Jackie?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, she just left for The Dingo about 20 minutes ago. If you go now, I'll bet you can catch up with her."

"Okay. I'll do that. It's really nice to see you again, Jackie." I smiled as she pulled me into another hug.

"Yes, it's very nice! Tell your mother she'd better get her butt over here soon!" I laughed.

"Of course!" I pulled away and waved. I walked out the gate again. I kept walking east, passing the corner of Pickett and Sutton.


	4. The Nightly Double

A.N.- Sorry for the late update! I'll try to be more routine. I hope this one is longer and better. I find the ending sucky-ish. lol. Please some feedback would be great! I do not own The Outsiders. This chapter is a combination of dialoge from the book and my own creation. I hope you enjoy and thank you everyone who is still with me and reading this. I hope you like it!

* * *

Ch. 4- The Nightly Double

Walking, I finally saw the huge red sign bearing, The Dingo, looming in front of me. Instead of going straight into the crappy dump considered a restaurant I passed the main entrance, walking into the dusty parking lot. There you saw piles of cars parked out of spaces, next to each other, doors open, window down, different music blaring from their stereos. Then you see walking from car to car leaning through windows talking, or even jumping in to have a nice chat, catching up on the newest gossip. Whose in the cooler, who just got out, whose dating who, who just got the crap beat out them last night. Everything and anything you learn from the parking lot of The Dingo.

As I walked looking for the boys, I noticed people from who I went to school with years before. But I didn't stop to talk. I wasn't much for talking or popular. The only true greaser that was popular and accepted by everyone at school was Darry. Everyone else just basically stuck to their gang of friends and only associated with their social class. In school before I left I mainly stuck with the boys. I was still in middle school, with Johnny, Soda, Steve, and, uh, Two-Bit who should have been in high school by then. Of course, Dally wasn't in school, I don't even remember him ever attending school at all, have no idea how he learned to read and write, that boy.

I walk on deeper into the parking lot when, Suzie Franco stops me. She steps up in front of me with a looming scary greaser behind her. Suzie is one of the many Italian greasers around Tulsa. I've known Suzie since kindergarten, she's always been the overweight girl who was slow with her knowledge. So there stood the even fatter Suzie from what I remember with the tightest black see threw to her pink bra on, and a too short black mini skirt, and black straight hair cascading down her back.

She chewed, open mouthed, on her gum and said, "Rumors had it you were back, but couldn't say I believed them."

"Uh, hey, Suzie. How are you?" I asked quietly. She smiled with her blood red lipstick lips, and pulled me into a tight hug, which surprised me.

"Oh! I'm doing great." she snapped her gum, myself flinching. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Snake." she pointed to the frightening greaser behind her, I nodded at him. He stayed stone still with a angry look on his face. "So, why'd you come back?"

I coughed, "We, uh, just wanted to come back, no reason. Really." Suzie lifted a screwed up manicured eyebrow.

"Suzie! Snake! Come over here!!" someone shouted at the couple in front of me. Suzie lifted a hand in response.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yep." I smiled as she and Snake slithered off to another car. I sighed and walked further until being stopped by a shout from a beat up old Monte Carlo. There in the front seat sat a boy with one leg inside the car and one out. The boy shoot his long shaggy light brown out his face as he smiled up at me. I smiled back running to the car, as he stretched out of the car to his full 6'1 height.

"Blair!" I squeal as I wrap my arms around the boy I've known since nursery school.

"Em! How are you? I thought you were still in Boston?" his voice rumbled. I stepped back to get a good look at him. I must say he had changed in the two years I left. He sprouted up, and his muscles toned, probably from football and rodeos. His face was rid of the boyish roundness and chiseled into a sharp chin. His eyes were a pale blue. He leaned up against his car with arms crossed across his chest, awaiting my answer.

"Oh, yes we were in Boston. But we came home, yesterday actually. So by the time you get home tonight you'll have had a visit by my mom" I laughed and so did he. I glanced down as I saw him take in my features.

"So how ya been, dear Emmy?" he asked me. I swallowed, suddenly nervous and irritated with all the questions.

"Oh, you know. Been good. How have you been? What about your mom?"

"Oh, I've been great! Made varsity football, this year!" he laughed. "Mom's good. Has a new boyfriend. But that's not new." I smiled at him.

"Ugh! What are you wearing?!" shrieked the person I most loathed on the face of this planet. Cynthia Cruz. We met back in the second grade. I have no recollection of how our feud began, but it's been there since the second grade. I turned to glare at Barbie. Of course, the meanest girl alive was the beautiful of them all, what every guy drooled over and wanted. She was tall, towering over me, she had long silky blond hair flowing down her back. Cynthia glared back at me with one hand on hip. She was wearing tight white tank top, and super short blue skirt. I sighed running my hand threw my windswept curly red hair.

"What do you want Cruz?" I demanded. She sneered at my tone.

"Nothing of your sort. Just wanting to know what hoe was talking to my boyfriend." she sauntered over to Blair looping her arm threw his. I turned back to Blair gaping at him in disbelief. He was looking down rubbing his neck sheepishly, scuffing his foot in the dirt. I just shook my head laughing in disgust.

"Whatever, Cruz. I'll talk to you later Blair, in better company." I told him glaring back at Barbie. I turned on my heel chin in the air. As I walked Cruz called to me,

"Yeah, walk away Bitch!" hot tears formed in my eyes. This wasn't the worst she's called me, but going two years without Cynthia or even a person like her, it hurt still. The tears blurred my vision as I looked down, so I didn't see the figure as I collided into them.

"I'm so sorry!" I choked.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" Dally cut himself off seeing me there. I looked up at him, as the tears fell down my face, I brushed them away impatiently, not wanting Dally see me cry.

"Emma? What's wrong?" he asked unusually soft. I wave my hand at him.

"Oh. Theses?" I said pointing at my tears. "Nothing. Just the product of one Cynthia Cruz." I said sarcastically, laughing at myself. He ruffled my hair, while calling Cruz every swear word under the sun. I smiled sheepishly at him. Behind him were Pony and Johnny. I waved at them. Getting a small smile out of them.

"What have you boys been doing today?" I smiled at them.

"Oh, you know what we do, Em, you know." Dally smiled. I shook my head at them. We continued walking and leaning in cars for conversation. But soon a fight broke out between a Mexican hitchhiker and 20-year-old greaser. Dally put an arm around my shoulder protectively as he led us out of the parking lot.

We crossed Sutton and headed behind, Spencer's Specials, the discount house, where two junior high students sat. The boys chased the younger boys around the lot while I walked slowly behind enjoying the show.

Then it was dark enough. It was dark enough to climb the wall into the Nightly Double, even though we had enough money to get in. Being with Dally you're always more likely to break the law in some way. Dally climbed over first. He waited as I slowly climbed the fence with Pony and Johnny behind me to help. I swung my leg over sitting, then my other, then slowly dropped into the awaiting arms of Dally. Being the smallest and only girl, I was use to this. Being either caught, picked up and thrown somewhere, or being the one to do the dirty work where neither of the boys could reach or get into. I've grown use to trusting them when they say, drop. climb up there, or "I'll catch you", they haven't dropped me once, well except Steve, and that was a different story.

We were all in and we walked to a group of chairs. We sat in a row behind, two girls. One with black hair and one with straight red hair, they were dressed nicely. Most likely Socs. I sat between Johnny and Pony, with Dally on Pony's right. I exchanged a glance with Johnny, knowing what was coming next with Dally. That's when he started belting out some awful dirty things. I cringed slightly and slid down in my seat. You'd think by now I'd be use to it, but nope, I wasn't. That's one disadvantage of being the only girl in a gang of guys, they always forget you're a girl so they never give the respect of being one, and always talk trash about them right in front of you. The girls ignore Dally, making him frustrated. So he started harder and worse, and that when Johnny shot up from his seat mumbling "I'm getting a coke." and stalked off to the concession stand. I cringed again, feeling sorry for those girls. Dally put his foot up on the irritated redhead's chair, winking at Pony. The redhead whipped around giving Dally cool stare.

"Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap." she demanded. Dally just looked at her, smile tugging on his lips, feet still where they were.

"Who's gonna make me?" he asked. Then the other turned and was watching us.

"That's the greaser that jockeys for the Slash J sometimes", she said, like we weren't even there. I shot a narrowed look at her. Just because were greasers doesn't mean we're stupid. Darry and Pony were some of the smartest people I know, smarter then most of the rich I knew of .

"I know you two. I've seen you around rodeos." Dallas said. Johnny came back then, sitting down apprehensively. He handed me a coke which I smiled my thanks to him, and took it.

"It's a shame you can't ride a bull half as good as you can talk it," the redhead said coldly and turned around. I shook my head.

"What's got Red's panties in a twist?" I whispered to Johnny, nodding my head toward the redhead. Johnny smiled and merely shrugged his shoulders. At that I put my feet up on the empty chair in front of me contemplating the movie in front of me. It seemed to be one of those beach musicals that were all the rage now. I tuned back in to their conversation when I heard the fiery redhead say,

"You'd better leave us alone or I'll call the cops." I snorted into my cup, _like that'd stop Dally_ and proving my point,

"Oh, my my,"-Dally looked bored- "you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime, baby." he grinned slyly. "Guess what I've been in for?"

"_Please _leave us alone," she said. "Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?" I snorted again, but out loud, and Pony glanced over at me for a second, I just shook my head.

Dally grinned. "I'm never nice. Want a Coke?"

Red looked, well, red by then, but with anger. "I wouldn't drink it if I was starving in the desert. Get lost, hood!" Dally just shrugged and walked off.

Then Red, decided round on us. _How fitting?! _"Are you going to start in on us?" I laughed out right at that. She gave me a puzzled look. Pony just shook his head, wide-eyed. Pony was bitten by the lovebug as soon as he saw her, you could just tell. Then she smiled, actually making her look pretty. "You don't look the type. What's your name?" Now it was my turn to throw her quizzical look. How can you judge a person by the way they look?

"Ponyboy Curtis." he replied, even though he hated telling people his name. Then she shocked him by saying

"That's an original and lovely name." Ponyboy grinned at her.

"My dad was an original person. I've got a brother named Sodapop," at the mention of Soda I had a sharp intake of breath and my heart fluttered a little. _Oh, God! What was that? _Johnny glanced at me. "and it even says so on his birth certificate."

"My name's Sherri, but I'm called Cherry because of my hair." she pointed to her perfect red hair. "Cherry Valance." I snorted into my cup again. I leaned over to Johnny whispering,

"Ugh. I've got red hair and you don't hear people calling me tomato!" that one sent Johnny howling with laughter, which I hadn't seen in years. I smiled at him fondly.

"What'd you say, Em?" Pony asked, smiling at Johnny.

"Oh, I'll tell ya later. Only if my flavor boy over here,"I patted Johnny on the arm. "wants you to know. It's top secret!" I put a finger to my lips shushing him. Pony just laughed at me.

"Oh, yeah. This is Emma White and Johnny Cade." Pony pointed at us.

"Oh, thank you Pony for finally remembering who we are!" I replied sarcastically. "You should know our names by now.". Cherry gave me another odd look. I turned back to the movie, only half hearing it.

"What's a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?" Cherry asked. I stiffened sending a hard glare at her, which either she didn't see or chose to ignore. I saw Pony stiffen too,

"I'm grease, same as Dally. He's my buddy." Pony said. I nodded to myself.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy," she said softly. Then in a offhand tone she said, "Your brother, Sodapop, does he work at a gas station? A DX, I think?"

"Yeah." Ponyboy responded.

"Man, your brother is one doll. I might have guessed you were brothers-you look alike." Pony grinned in pride and I shivered in either slight disgust or jealously. All I know is that I couldn't take it anymore. First the girl was rude to my friends, and my social class. Is all snotty, and now brought up Soda, for crying out loud. I had to get out of there. So after I saw Pony's smile I sprang from my chair. I must have startled them because everyone flinched.

"Um. Bathroom." I said, shaking my now empty Coke cup for an excuse.

I rushed down the aisle and in between couple row of cars until I made back to the wall. I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed taking deep breaths, deciding upon to go back or just head home early. As I leaned there contemplating my situation I heard footsteps coming in my direction, right until they were in front of me, and stopped. I opened my eyes, and standing right in front over me, with a good foot taller than me was Lily Matthews. I smiled up at her seeing her dancing green eyes and lips smile back at me. Lily is Two-Bit's little sister. At 17 she looked old for her age, maybe it was her height combined with her haunting features.

It was odd, that Lily, who had relations to one of the members of the gang was not really part of the gang. Lily had been my best friend since elementary school. At the beginning she and I both hung out with the gang. She was their age really, but then she hit middle school, and her figure filled out and suddenly she was more popular and had friends, that was the year we were each at a different school. Her personality and our friendship never changed we just found a group of people whom we more liked and congregated with, not saying she and I weren't similar. Most of her friends didn't like the fact that her best friend was younger then them. But Lily didn't care and we still hung out a lot, when she wasn't with her friends or her new boyfriend, and I wasn't with the gang. Lily is really the only girl friend I have. She is really girly, with her wavy light brown hair and tan skin. She's always figuring out some new outfit and experimenting with her makeup, which will end up the new trend. Lily is one of those greasers, like Darry, who was friends with the Socs too. So whenever I need a friend to do the nonessential stupid girly things with, or talk boys I can always turn to Lily and she'll always be there for me, and vice versa.

I leaned forward off the wall.

"Hey, Lil." I said quietly.

"Since when have you been quiet?" Lily laughed and I joined in too.

"I didn't know if you would be angry with me or not." She waved her hand at me as if to wave the accusation off.

"Never. Hey, but at least you're back!" and she pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged her back with meaning.

"Two-Bit didn't tell you I was back?" Lily snorted.

"Of course he didn't! He never tells me anything!" she sounded shocked. "So, why are you standing out here all by yourself?"

"Oh...well. I came with Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy. But Dally, was, um, hitting? On these girls and one was taking it but he's still going to go buy some Cokes. And so now Pony's drooling all over the Soc and ugh, she brought up Soda, and something else. And I just had to leave."

"You like him." Lily said simply, taking a sip of her Coke.

"Who? Pony? Eww! No way!" I said disgusted. I would never look at Pony as more than a brother. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. I was thinking more along the lines of a certain golden haired beauty. He is a Curtis. You like Sodapop, I assume?"

I blushed, trying not to smile. "No....No." I stammered. Lily just gave me a knowing grin.

"Yeah, say whatever you like. You know I won't tell." she flipped her hair back behind her shoulder.

"Fine...I do. But it doesn't matter he's got a girlfriend anyway." I sighed leaning dejectedly onto the wall again.

Leaning with me. "You never know. He might realize after 2 years of you being gone that a.) you are a girl b.) you are gorgeous and c.) he's madly in love with you." she name off using her fingers. I just shook my head smiling at her.

"Thank you." I sighed again. "So...how have you been?"

She smiled. "Happy. Except for the absence of my very best friend." she nudged her elbow with mine.

"Oh, you didn't go out and find a new one the second I left, eh?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Oh." she sighed dramatically. "I tried, but unfortunate there weren't any as good as you. So I'm stuck with you." sarcasm dripped her voice. I leaned my head back with laughter.

"I'm sorry you couldn't find anyone better than lil' ole me." I said in mock sadness.

"It's okay. I think I'm starting to be rather fond of you anyways." she laughed as did I thank.

"Well, thank the lord for that!" we cracked up in laughter.

On a serious note. "How's your mom doin' now?"

"Extremely better. I think coming back now is going to help her. She was gonna have to facer her fears sooner or later, and I really wanted to come back home."

"Well, I'm glad." after that we talked of her numerous boyfriends over the years. What trouble Two-Bit and the gang started up, and Soda. She was very set on that Soda was secretly in love with me and just hadn't admitted it to himself yet. I got a laugh out of that. Our conversation felt short but in reality lasted long, which always what it felt like when we were together.

"Lily?! Lily!!" someone shouted from a row of cars.

"Just a sec, Hun!" she shouted back. I looked at her and raised and eyebrow slyly.

"And who may that be?" I asked.

"Oh, his name is Jake. Jake Westerfeild." She smiled lovingly. "We've been going out for about 4 months now!" she squealed in delight.

"Wow a record!" I teased her. She punched me playfully in the arm.

"Well, I need to get back...but you'll be in school Monday, right?" she asked hopefully.

"I think. If not we'll hang out soon."

"Where are you living now?" Lil asked

"Oh, you know next to these 3 brothers, that we happen to know." I saw a smile slowly start on her face. "They may go by the name of Curtis. Have you heard of them?" I smiled. She shrieked and started jumping up and down, pulling me with her. So there we were, two teenage girls squealing and jumping up and down. I'm so glad none of the gang was there to see, I would have been teased for a lifetime!

"You're back at your old house! That's great! I'm coming over tomorrow! We need a major talk session!" she laughed and babble. I laughed along with her. With another yell of her name she pulled me into a hug yelling her farewell as she ran down a row of cars and disappeared from my view.


	5. A Memory and Education

After watching Lily disappeared I leaned forward off the wall, shoving my hands in my pockets, and slowly walked back to the boys. When I came upon them I found both, Johnny and Ponyboy, moved up a row. Pony was sitting next to Angry Red, who didn't seem as angry anymore, content actually, and Johnny was sitting on Pony's left. I scanned the crowd looking for Dally, I didn't find him. I watched their faces. They were all watching the movie intently. The dark haired girl, Marcia was it (?) was watching with her mouth slightly open a glazed look in her eyes. Cherry had a content relaxed look on her face. Pony was watching less intently his eyes flicking to Cherry and Johnny, catching their reactions. Johnny's expression was guarded, but I saw guilt in there. _Why would Johnny feel guilty? _

"Where's Dally?" I called to them. I clearly scared them, because they all jumped at my voice. I walked closer, crossing my arms over my chest, against the night chill

"Oh." Pony coughed. "He left." Taking his eyes off me.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. Pony just shrugged. I flicked my eyes over to Cherry. She turned away when my eyes met hers. I sighed.

"Where were you?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Oh, Lily found me and we started talking." I grinned at him. "You know how we are." I said dramatically flipping my hair over my shoulder, giggling slightly. Johnny just shook his head smiling at me, and patted the chair next to him, meaning he wanted me to sit next to him. I crossed over and sat down, crossing my legs, one leg up against Johnny's. He glanced at me and I smiled up at him. He turned back to the movie. I shivered, crossing my arms around me again.

"Cold?" Johnny asked. I nodded. He threw an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He nodded, and we turned back to the movie, coming in on some girl, in a skimpy bikini, solo. As we sat in silence watching the movie, a booming voice said,

"Okay, greasers, you've had it." We all jumped. I looked over my shoulder with Pony, to see and Johnny's shoulders, grinning madly.

"Glory, Two-Bit, scare us to death!" Pony said. I looked at Johnny, his eyes closed and he was pale.

"Johnny?" I said, knowing concern was evident in my voice. He was gasping slightly and I threw a glare at Two-Bit. He should have known better than to scare Johnny like that. But he was kind of out of it, and he was scatterbrained. Johnny slowly opened his eyes and weakly said,

"Hey, Two-Bit." Suddenly a memory surfaced before my eyes.

It was about four months ago, May, maybe. I had come to visit my grandparents. My mom wouldn't come with me to visit, so I took the Greyhound by myself. Well, I had walked the two blocks from my grandparent's home, where I was staying, to the Curtis' home, lingering outside to watch my old home. I opened the gate and walked to the Curtis' house. As I walked up the steps Darry walked out the front door with a piece of cake in his hand.

"Emma!" he boomed pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, Darry!" I said, but it was muffled out by his shirt. "How are you? I asked as he released me. "Are Pony and Soda here?" I asked glancing inside the open door.

"Nope. Sorry, Em." He leaned up against the house smiling at me. I smiled back, this being my first visit back I was excited and happy. "How are you?"

"I'm happy to be visiting!" I told him. "I can't wait to see the rest of the boys."

"Is your mom here?" He asked breaking off a piece of his cake giving it to me, I took it.

"No. She didn't...she couldn't...come." I answered lamely. Scuffing my shoe against the porch floor. He nodded his head.

"Must of takin' a lot to let you come back, after almost two years, _and _coming by yourself." he said.

"Yeah...you always did understand her." I smiled, meeting his eyes. He smiled back. I took a bite of the cake in my hands.

"Oh! I missed this stuff! You always made the best chocolate cake! Soda always puts to much chocolate and then Pony doesn't put enough, but you put in the perfect blend!" I gushed shoving another piece in my mouth.

He laughed then stopped suddenly. His face going grave. I turned around and saw Pony, in the vacant lot, standing with Soda who was kneeling, Steve next to him, and Johnny in his arms. Then Two-bit was dashing into the lot. Darry was running down the steps and out the gate with me at his heels. I dropped the cake as I ran. We ran across the street into the lot. I found Soda holding a beaten and bloody Johnny. Blood dripping down his face soaking his shirt. I gasped at the sight of him, feeling sick, tears forming in my eyes.

"Johnny?" Soda asked. He gave Johnny a gentle shake. "Hey, Johnnycake."

Johnny didn't open his eyes but asked softly,

"Soda?"

"Yeah, it's me," Soda said. "Don't talk. You're gonna be okay."

"There was a whole bunch of them," Johnny continued, swallowing. "A blue Mustang full...I got so scared..." He tried to swear but suddenly started crying, trying to control himself, but he couldn't, he was sobbing now.

It was heartbreaking. Pony trembled harder, I took his hand in mine, and he squeezed my hand. Then the tears came, cascading down my face. I tried choking down a sob but it came out softly as Johnny told his story between his own sobs. Darry put a comforting arm around my shoulders as I cried.

Apparently, Johnny had been searching for their football to practice some kicks when the blue Mustang pulled up. There were four socs, one had lots of rings, which caused all the cuts. He was so shaken, they had threatened him, not just beat him. And to this to happen to him who was already a nervous wreck, from being beaten by his parents all the time! Now, Johnny was jumpier than ever, practically scared of his own shadow. He never walked by himself anymore, I was told, and he started carrying a 6-inch switchblade with him everywhere. It was shocking when I first heard it from Pony on the telephone a few weeks after I left from my visit. I would never forget the faces of my boys on that night, especially Johnny's, their faces, their reactions burned into my memory forever...

The memory faded back into reality as Two-bit messed up Johnny's hair "Sorry, kid." he said. "I forgot." He glanced over at me. "You okay, Em?" I didn't hear him at first.

"What?" Then I remembered what he asked. "Oh! I'm fine. Why?"

"It's that you look pale."

"I am pale." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, more than that! You're pale under your freckles! And you have that far away look in your eyes. I haven't seen you like that since Joh-"

"I'm fine Two-Bit!" I cut him off. "Thank you." He just stared at me for a moment. Then he climbed over a chair and plopped down beside Marcia.

"Who's this, your great-aunts?"

"Great-grandmother's, twice removed." Cherry replied smoothly. He cocked one eyebrow up and the other one down, the Two-Bit trade mark, one at least.

"Shoot, you're ninety-six if you're a day." he said

"I'm a night." Marcia said brightly. Two-Bit looked at her admiringly. "Brother, you're a sharp one, where'd you two ever get to picked up by a couple of greasy hoods like Pony and Johnny?"

"We really picked them up." Marcia said. "We're really Arabian slave traders and we're thinking about Shanghaiing them. They're worth ten camels apiece at least."

"Five." Two-Bit disagreed. "They don't talk Arabian, I don't think. Say somethin' in Arabian, Johnnycake."

"Aw, cut it out!" Johnny broke in. "Dally was bothering them and when he left they wanted us to protect them. Against wisecracking greasers like you, probably." I stared wide-eyed at him, then burst out laughing. He hardly ever talks, so now for him to sass us like that was funny and great. Two-Bit grinned too, not use to the sass from Johnny.

"Hey, where is ol' Dally, anyways?"

"He went hunting some action-booze or dames or a fight. I hope he don't get jailed again. He just got out."

"He'll probably find the fight," Two-Bit stated cheerfully. "That's why I came over. Mr. Timothy Shepard and Co. are looking for whoever so kindly slashed their car's tires, and since Mr. Curly Shepard spotted Dallas doing it...well...Does Dally have a blade?"

"Not that I know of," Pony said. "I think he's got a piece of pipe, but he busted his blade this morning."

"I thought he swiped a blade from the drugstore?" I asked. Pony shook his head.

"No. He said he was gonna try but it didn't happen."

"Good. Tim'll fight fair if Dally don't pull a blade on him. Dally shouldn't have any trouble." Cherry and Marcia were starring at the boys. "You don't believe in playing rough or anything, do you?"

"A fair fight isn't rough," Two-Bit said. "Blades are rough. So are chains and heaters and pool sticks and rumbles. Skin fighting isn't rough. It blows off steam better than anything. There's nothing wrong with throwing a few punches. Socs are rough. They gang up on one or two, or they rumble each other with their social clubs.

Us greasers usually stick together, but when we do fight among ourselves, it's a fair fight between two. And Dally deserves whatever he gets, 'cause slashed tires ain't no joke when you've got to work to pay for them. He got spotted, too, and that was his fault. Our one rule, besides Stick together, is Don't get caught.

He might get beat up, he might not. Either way there's not going to be any blood feud between our outfit and Shepard's. If we needed them tomorrow they'd show. If Tim beats Dally's head in, and then tomorrow asks us for help in a rumble, we'll show. Dally was getting kicks. He got caught. He pays up. No sweat."

"Emma how do you stand these boys here and all this talk?" Cherry asked. I started slightly, cause she actually spoke to me by name.

"Well, I guess when you've been friends with since...well birth. And they actually do what he says and well, I've seen it, too." my eyebrows creased. "You get pretty use to it, Cherry." She looked thoughtful for a minute and nodded her head at me.

"Yeah, boy," Cherry said sarcastically. "real simple."

"Sure," Marcia said, unconcerned. "If he gets killed or something, you just bury him. No sweat."

"You dig, okay, baby." Two-Bit grinned and lit a cigarette. "Anyone want a weed?"

"No, thanks." I told him. Cherry and Marcia shook their heads no, but Johnny and Pony each reached for one. By then Johnny's color had come back and breathing was regular. But his hand was shaking slightly, his cig would help that.

"Ponyboy, will you come with me to get some popcorn?" Cherry asked. And Pony just jumped right at the chance literally.

"Sure. Y'all want some?"

"I do," said Marcia.

"Me too," said Two-Bit. He flipped Pony some money. "Get Johnny and Emma some, too. I'm buyin.'" he added as Johnny and I started digging in our pockets for some money.

"Thanks, Two-Bit." I told him pointing between Johnny and I, knowing he wouldn't say anything unless he had to or wanted to.

"No, problem." he smiled. Johnny and I sat back and silently watched the ending credits of the movie.

That's a thing I like about Johnny. It didn't feel awkward without conversation. You could relax and sit back without having to keep up with a conversation or keep one going cause it felt weird without one going. And that we've known each other so long we could just read each other without needing to talk, which was nice, because sometimes it was just to hard to tell someone something is wrong with you. As Johnny and I sat in silence Marcia and Two-Bit started up some conversation that only they could understand and follow. Cherry and Pony returned with our popcorn and cokes and we settled in to watch the movie again. Cherry, Pony, Johnny, and I were silent as Marcia and Two-Bit babbled on.


End file.
